1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacture defect analyzer and the method thereof, and more particularly to a manufacture defect analyzer with detecting function and the inspecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a structural diagram of a conventional manufacture defect analyzer. Manufacture defect analyzer (MDA) 100, which comprises a carrier 110 and an analyzer 120, is used for checking a to-be-inspected circuit board 140 such as a CPU motherboard complying with the LGA775 specification of Intel Corporation. The carrier 110 is used for supporting the to-be-inspected circuit board 140. The to-be-inspected circuit board 140 comprises a socket 142 for receiving an LGA775 CPU. The socket 142 has a plurality of pins and an upper cover 141 for protecting the pins. The upper cover 141 can be opened and closed. During the inspection, the analyzer 120 is lowered to be is electrically connected to the socket 142 to check whether the socket 142 has any manufacture defect or not.
Referring to FIGS. 1B, 1C and 1D, side views of the conventional manufacture defect analyzer are shown. Under standard operation procedure (SOP), the manufacture defect analyzer 100 comprises two steps. Firstly, the upper cover 141 of the to-be-inspected circuit board 140 is opened and placed on the carrier 110 as shown in FIG. 1B. Next, the analyzer 120 is switched on so that the analyzer 120 starts to lower down to be electrically connected to the pins of the socket 142 (shown in FIG. 1C).
However, as shown in FIG. 1D, during the descending of the analyzer 120, the operator may forget to open the upper cover 141 or the opened upper cover 141 may fall to cover the socket 142 again due to vibration or negligence. On one hand, the probe 121 of the analyzer 120 may collide with the upper cover 141, causing damage to the analyzer 120 or the to-be-inspected circuit board 140. On the other hand, the operator may be injured trying to open the upper cover 141 during the descending of the analyzer 120.